Run
by winkiesempress
Summary: Karena Suwa hanya bisa berlari—mengejar dan berpaling dari kenyataan. Untuk #TAKABURC. (Suwa, Takako)


Suwa berlari. Suwa berlari di sepanjang jalan yang ia biasa lewati untuk pergi ke sekolah dan ke rumah teman-temannya dengan langkah acak yang sama sekali tak dipikirkannya. Suwa berlari dengan kecepatan penuh yang ia miliki. Suwa berlari dengan mulut tak berhenti meneriakkan satu nama yang akhir-akhir ini menghinggapi dadanya.

Dan Suwa berlari sembari berusaha mengusir rasa bersalah di hatinya, mengutuk kedunguan dirinya.

"TAKAKO!"

Adalah satu nama yang satu jam terakhir dicarinya.

"TAKAKO!"

Suwa tak berpikir untuk bungkam sampai pemilik nama itu ditemukannya.

"TAKAKO! CHINO! TAKAKO!"

Karena Suwa tak boleh membiarkan perempuan yang baru saja membuat separuh hatinya hilang, pergi begitu saja.

* * *

 **Run**

 _untuk #TAKABURC_

starter: Yagitarou Arisa

finisher: winkiesempress

Happy Reading!

* * *

Hari itu, rasanya normal. Suwa berkumpul dengan kelima temannya. Naho lengket apet dengan Kakeru setelah jadian. Azu cerewet di sebelah Hagita yang sibuk membaca buku di tangannya. Takako duduk tak jauh dari mereka, tersenyum melihat tingkah Hagita dan Azusa atau Naho dan Kakeru. Suwa pun melakukan hal yang sama, meski tak setulus Takako.

Tak bisa Suwa pungkiri jika ia cemburu melihat Kakeru. Jika bukan karena surat-surat itu, mana mungkin Suwa merelakan Naho—gadis yang terlebih dahulu dekat dengannya—jadian dengan seorang pemuda dengan pikiran bunuh diri yang amat kuat.

Surat-surat itu hanya bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari kematian, bukan?

Kenapa ia harus memiliki Naho kalau begitu?

Tidak cukupkah keselamatan untuknya? Sampai-sampai ia tega mengambil Naho yang terlebih dahulu berdiri, begitu dekat, dengannya?

Dan Suwa mengutuk dirinya sendiri setelah. Betapa menjijikkannya dia. Suwa yang bodoh. Kenapa saat itu, ia tak cepat-cepat mengambil langkah? Saat ini, setelah dua orang sahabatnya itu terjalin dengan sebuah ikatan bernama cinta, patutkah Suwa yang bodoh ini mencemburui mereka?

Jawabannya pasti 'tidak', bukan?

Tapi, manusiawikah Suwa mencemburui mereka?

"Kenapa, Suwa?" tanya Takako.

Sepasang bolamata gelapnya menatap Suwa lurus-lurus. Suwa merasa terperangkap, tak bisa lari dari jerat tatapan intens gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu. Berkilah pun rasanya percuma. Tapi...

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Suwa tetap saja berkelit dari kenyataan. Suwa tetap membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Takako mendengus. Gadis itu memangku dagunya dan menghela napas. Sepasang bolamata yang memerangkap langit malam yang gelap itu terlihat redup setelah beberapa menit lalu begitu bercahaya, begitu cerah seperti langit di luar sana.

Suwa tak mengerti. Kenapa gadis itu terlihat seperti...

... kecewa?

Suwa tak bersalah, bukan? Setidaknya begitu pemikirannya sekarang.

* * *

Suwa melarikan setiap perasaan yang menyakiti dadanya pada bola di kakinya. Meski sekarang bukan saatnya latihan, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara Suwa membuang sakit yang menyelimuti dadanya. Di bangku penonton ada Takako yang tengah mengamatinya. Tapi, Suwa menghiraukannya dan berfokus dengan bola juga pelampiasannya.

"Suwa! Takako!"

Naho memanggilnya dan Suwa tak bisa menolak untuk mengabaikan panggilan gadis yang dulu sempat memakan sebagian besar porsi di hatinya. Gadis itu menggandeng Kakeru, si pemuda beruntung, sembari tersenyum lebar. Melihat itu, kini senyum pun menghiasi wajah tampan Suwa, meski tak setulus dulu.

"Kami pulang duluan, ya! Sampai ketemu besok!"

Tangan gadis itu melambai-lambai seiring gadis itu melangkah pergi bersama pemuda beruntung itu. Senyum ceria gadis itu tetap tak berubah di mata Suwa. Senyum Naho masihlah manis di mata Suwa, tapi tak begitu pada hatinya.

Punggung kedua sahabatnya pun menghilang di balik dinding. Kaki Suwa sudah gatal ingin menendang sesuatu. Suwa pun melempar bolanya, menendangnya sekuat tenaga, sehingga bola itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju gawang dan Suwa mencetak gol paling emosional yang pernah dilakukannya.

Takako terdiam. Takako bisa melihat bagaimana bahu pemuda itu naik-turun tak beraturan, persis seperti orang yang sedang menahan emosi. Padahal, yang Takako tahu, Suwa tak pernah demikian sebelumnya. Suwa ikut berperan dalam terwujudnya kisah cinta Naho dan Kakeru. Lalu sekarang … kenapa?

Ah, tapi hati manusia tentu punya batas rasa sakit pula, bukan?

Maka, Takako pun berdiri, menarik tasnya dari bangku penonton.

"Suwa!" panggilnya, tapi Suwa masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku pulang duluan! Sampai besok!"

Dan Takako beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Suwa—si pemuda yang patah hati.

* * *

Di malam hari, untuk kesekian kalinya setelah Kakeru dan Naho jadian, Suwa tak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur. Ada rasa yang mengganjal di dadanya, mencipta rasa risau tak menentu dalam hatinya, membuatnya kalut setengah mampus.

Suwa merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang remang.

Suwa menghela napas berat. Badannya berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi pas untuk tertidur tapi tak bisa. Suwa melenguh mendapati ponsel di atas meja nakasnya bergetar.

 **"Suwa,** **kau** **belum** **tidur?"**

Suwa mengernyitkan keningnya. Tumben sekali Takako mengiriminya pesan—tengah malam pula.

 **"Belum."** ketiknya singkat lalu dikirim.

Tak lama sebaris pesan di muncul di bar notifikasinya.

 **"Kau tidak apa-apa?"**

Kerutan di kening Suwa bertambah dalam. Ia beringsut dari selimutnya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala kasur. Terakhir kali Takako menanyakan hal semacam itu adalah saat Kakeru dan Naho benar-benar membuat sebuah ikatan istimewa, dan setelahnya Suwa merasa tak ada lagi yang peduli mengenai perasaannya.

 **"Aku baik-baik saja."**

 _BIP_

 **"Bohong."**

Suwa menganga, tidak menyangka menerima balasan seperti itu dari seorang Chino Takako.

Buru-buru Suwa mengetik balasannya, **"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku bohong?"**

 **"Sederhana."**

Suwa menunggu kelanjutannya.

 _BIP_

 **"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu."**

Rahang Suwa segera jatuh, mulutnya terbuka lebar, matanya melotot dengan pupil melebar.

Dia tak percaya.

... Takako—

 _BIP_

 **"Abaikan saja. Selamat malam."**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chino Takako membuat Suwa galau semalaman.

* * *

Di seberang sana, Takako memandang kembali selembar kertas yang sejak kemarin mencampur aduk berbagai macam perasaan. Antara bahagia, pun sedih ia rasakan. Maksudnya—hei, siapa sih yang tidak bahagia luar biasa saat lulus tes mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri? Apalagi saat kau merasa otakmu biasa saja dan hanya belajar mati-matian menjelang tes. Tapi, Takako terlanjur menemukan makna persahabatan di sekolah ini. Dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal; dan, ya, bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang belum diutarakan secara terang-terangan?

* * *

Namun, seperti semacam permainan takdir, esok sore Suwa dan Takako nyaris bertabrakan di dekat ruang klub sepak bola. Suwa membawa tiga bola yang jatuh seketika, sementara Takako berhasil mempertahankan tas yang isinya nyaris berhamburan. Kaki Takako telah merekam kebiasaan pulang sembari melewati lapangan sepak bola tiap hari-hari tertentu, meski itu berarti jalan memutar—tapi bisa menyaksikan klub sepak bola tengah berlatih di lapangan, bukan?

Canggung selama enam belas detik.

"Latihan hari ini dibatalkan," Suwa bicara tanpa ditanya. Takako mengangguk bingung. "O-Oh. Baiklah."

"Yang lain ke mana?" Suwa menelan ludah. Mereka belum pernah secanggung ini. Dalam benak Suwa masih berputar kalimat _karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu_. Takako masih memasang wajah datar, tak memperlihatkan kecanggungan dan degup jantungnya yang lebih cepat. "Pulang duluan."

Takako berdiri selama beberapa sekon di luar ruangan klub sementara Suwa memasukkan bola. Suwa tertegun begitu keluar dan mendapati Takako masih di sana. "Jadi, Takako … um, kau mau pulang juga, atau bagaimana?"

"Kenapa gugup begitu?" Takako mengernyitkan dahi, dan Suwa bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Takako bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa pun semalam. Atau mungkin, memang tak terjadi apa pun. Mungkin memang hanya Suwa yang melebih-lebihkannya.

"Oke." Suwa menarik napas. Barangkali dia hanya akan mengikuti alur Takako. "Ayo pulang bersama."

Menit berikutnya, Suwa mendapati ia tengah melangkah di samping Takako, dan sekali dua kali ia menangkap kilau cahaya sore yang terjebak dalam gulita mata gadis di sampingnya. Takako mungkin tak memperhatikan, karena rangkaian kalimat ucapan selamat dan detail beasiswa masih menghantui pikiran. Takako mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Suwa akan peduli andaikata Takako tak bilang apa-apa dan pergi begitu saja.

"Sebentar lagi festival musim panas." Suwa membuka topik acak, apa saja yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Berusaha memecahkan suasana canggung. Takako mengangguk. "Naho minta ijin pergi berdua saja dengan Kakeru."

"Yah … kalau itu sih tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi." Suwa tertawa. Sayang sekali Takako dapat mengorek sisi artifisial dari tawa itu. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu tertawa kalau sebenarnya hatimu ingin pergi bersama Naho."

"Siapa bilang aku ingin pergi bersama Naho?" Senyum ceria itu tak menghilang dari wajah Suwa. Takako menarik napas panjang. "Kau tidak perlu terus-terusan berbohong, Suwa."

Suwa tak menjawab. Jika ini berkembang menjadi argumen, mungkin kalimat Takako semalam akan muncul lagi dan Suwa tak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapinya. Maka ia mengalihkan pembicaraan,"Apa Hagita dan Azu juga akan pergi berdua?"

Takako mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja. Azu bilang terakhir kali mereka pergi ke festival berdua adalah saat mereka duduk di sekolah dasar."

"Jadi Azu akan mengajak Hagita pergi berdua lagi."

"Entahlah."

 _Maka tinggal aku dan dirimu,_ pikir Suwa. Tapi benaknya masih dipenuhi hesitansi—apakah ia harus mengajak Takako pergi berdua? Menonton kembang api dan sebagainya. Biasanya, momen romantis akan terjadi—ah, tidak tidak. _Aku dan Takako—tidak mungkin, 'kan?_

"Kau akan pergi ke festival?" Akhirnya hanya pertanyaan demikian yang terlontar dari mulut Suwa. Takako tampak ragu. Mungkin saat itu dia sudah bersiap membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke Jerman.

"Kalau ada temannya." Takako membungkam mulutnya setelah mengatakan itu. Tunggu, bukankah itu … terdengar seperti kode?

"Kalau begitu …," Suwa memandangnya tentatif,"bagaimana jika denganku?"

Ada satu sisi dalam hati Takako yang ingin tertawa, _heh, lucu sekali, pergi dengan lelaki yang kausukai beberapa hari sebelum kalian berpisah tapi hati laki-laki itu milik perempuan lain. Miris, 'kan?_

Tapi, yah—tak apalah, mungkin bagi Suwa ini hanya karena Naho telah bersama Kakeru dan Hagita telah bersama Azu. Mungkin bagi Suwa, Takako hanya barang alternatif _daripada tidak pergi bersama siapa-siapa_.

Lalu Takako mengangguk, seiring dengan langkah kaki mereka yang mencapai persimpangan, dan Takako tak tahu harus merasa sedih atau memasang senyum diam-diam.

* * *

Takako tahu bahwa Kakeru adalah penjaga rahasia yang baik ketika hari demi hari ia lewatkan tanpa kalimat protes teman-temannya. Seharusnya ia dijadwalkan akan berangkat tanggal sembilan Juli, sehingga ia berencana mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kelima temannya pada tanggal delapan. Tanggal tujuh … hari ini—

"Nanti malam jadi, 'kan? Jangan mencoba menjahiliku dengan tidak datang, ya!" Suara Suwa masih seceria biasanya. Takako mulai berpendapat bahwa Suwa telah menghapus memori tentang pesan singkatnya—mungkin tidak penting bagi Suwa. Entahlah, tapi mengapa Takako tidak menyesal telah mengatakannya meski Suwa tak terlihat peduli?

"…. Ya. Jadi." Takako tersenyum. Tentu saja jadi. Meski nanti ia hanya akan mengutarakan kebenaran. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Memohon maaf.

Lalu mungkin, menyampaikan afeksi yang entah sejak kapan terpendam.

* * *

Tapi kenyataannya, malam itu Takako duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah menyeret kopernya lesu, membiarkan koper itu bersandar di dekat jendela. Pukul tujuh, seharusnya mereka bertemu di dekat menara jam taman kota. Seharusnya Takako mungkin bisa memakai _yukata_ , menggulung rambutnya ke atas dan mengenakan _kanzashi_ , kemudian meminta opini Suwa meski ia yakin bagi Suwa akan terlihat sama saja. Lalu Takako seharusnya tengah merancang kata-kata saat ini, demi menarasikan perasaan beberapa menit lagi, lalu bersiap tersenyum sambil mengatakan _tidak apa-apa_ andaikata Suwa berucap ia masih mencintai Naho.

Namun ibunya memutuskan bahwa Takako akan berangkat malam ini juga. Rencana tak terduga, diutarakan hanya beberapa jam setelah Takako mengiyakan ajakan Suwa. Takako harus ke mengudara dua jam lagi.

Mungkin Takako bisa menulis surat selamat tinggal dan permintaan maaf—oh, kalau itu terlalu kuno, Takako bisa mengetik ribuan kata dalam surat elektronik yang kemudian dapat disebarkan ke seluruh teman sekelasnya. Azu mungkin akan marah besar, kalap meneleponnya dan membentak kenapa Takako tak bilang dari dulu. Naho mungkin hanya akan menangis dan mendoakan kesuksesan Takako. Kakeru mungkin akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Hagita mungkin akan datar-datar saja dan mengatakan sesuatu demi formalitas meski Takako tak tahu isi hatinya.

Reaksi Suwa adalah satu-satunya yang tak mampu Takako prediksi.

* * *

Suwa duduk selama beberapa sekon, berdiri sekian sekon berikutnya, kembali duduk—entah sudah berapa menit siklus itu berlangsung. Lengan atletisnya tersembunyi di balik lengan lebar _yukata_ yang baru pertama kali dipakainya. Ia nyaris tersandung jatuh saat berlari, karena butuh waktu lama untuk mengenakan _yukata_ dan ia kira ia terlambat.

Tapi sudah lewat setengah jam sejak pukul tujuh dan Takako masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda presensi.

Chino Takako. Sejak sekolah menengah pertama, Suwa telah melihat nama itu ada dalam absensi kelasnya. Mereka yang secara ajaib tak pernah berpisah kelas sampai sekarang, dan Takako baru beberapa hari lalu mengaku bahwa ia selalu memperhatikan Suwa. Sudah berapa tahun mereka saling mengenal? Dan kenapa … Suwa tidak pernah sadar?

Ah, tentu saja karena atensi Suwa terlalu terpancang pada sesuatu yang tak bisa diraihnya.

Suwa telah merenungi segalanya. Bagaimana Takako memukul punggung Suwa dengan tas waktu itu, saat Suwa kembali memalsukan riang menyaksikan Kakeru dan Naho. Suwa baru sadar bahwa di antara teman-temannya, Takako di masa depan adalah satu-satunya yang bercerita mengenai konfesi cinta Suwa. Takako adalah satu-satunya yang benar-benar bersikeras membuat Suwa menemui Naho pada malam tahun baru. Takako bahkan menanyakan apakah Suwa baik-baik saja tiap kali Kakeru dan Naho menciptakan momen romansa. Saat Takako berulang tahun, ia hanya meminta hadiah menyaksikan Suwa dan _perempuan yang dicintainya_ bersama.

Kemudian Suwa merasa bodoh karena pergi dengan Naho saat itu.

Mereka semua berjuang demi kebahagiaan dan keselamatan Kakeru, tapi Suwa tak pernah sadar ada yang diam-diam berjuang demi kebahagiaannya.

Maka, malam ini juga, Suwa akan menebus kesalahannya.

* * *

 _Mungkin Suwa tidak peduli juga meski aku tidak datang_ , pikir Takako gelisah. Tiga menit lalu Suwa baru saja mengiriminya pesan singkat bahwa Suwa sudah ada di sana. Orang tuanya sudah menyuruh Takako bersiap, sekaligus menanyakan apakah Takako sudah berpamitan. Takako menyimpan paragraf-paragraf ucapan perpisahan di draf ponselnya, berniat dikirim nanti setelah ia selesai memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Suwa.

Lalu, nada dering tanda telepon masuk nyaris membuat Takako terlonjak.

—namun nama di layar _handphone_ -nya lebih membuat Takako terkesiap. _Suwa._

"Halo?" Takako mempertahankan nada tenang. Suwa di seberang mengalirkan suara khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh?" Dahi Takao mengerut. Kenapa Suwa harus mengawalinya demikian?

"Ah, tidak. Perasaanku tidak enak dan kau belum datang juga. Haha, anggap saja aku terlalu berlebihan karena terlalu banyak menonton TV!"

Takako sendiri merasa takjub mengapa ia dapat merasakan kepalsuan tawa Suwa meski hanya tersambung gelombang tak kasatmata. Entah ia yang telah terbiasa menganalisa kepalsuan bahagia Suwa atau Suwa yang terbiasa memalsukan segalanya.

"Ah, iya, Takako. Kakeru dan Naho baru saja lewat. Mereka tampak bahagia sekali." Sesungguhnya Suwa mengatakannya agar Takako tahu ia baik-baik saja menyaksikan pasangan tersebut. Agar Suwa tahu bukan Naho yang Suwa butuhkan detik ini.

Namun Takako salah interpretasi. "Dan kau cemburu?"

"Hah?" Suwa menelan ludah. Merasa salah bicara. "Tentu saja tidak! Bukankah aku punya janji denganmu? Mana mungkin aku mencemburui Naho—"

"Ohh, kukira kau cemburu. Kau masih menyebut namanya, kan mencurigakan. Lagi pula wajar saja kalau kau masih cemburu—" Takako bungkam. Kenapa sekarang malah dirinya yang terdengar cemburu?

"Jadi … apa kau ada rencana lain sehingga tidak datang?" Suwa bertanya pelan setelah Takako menyisakan jeda yang cukup panjang. Takako tersentak. "Umm, yaaa, aku akan datang. Maaf terlambat."

Takako memutus sambungan, memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Takako punya kesempatan besar dan ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

"Bu, aku pergi sebentar! Nanti pasti akan pulang!"

Takako berlari, menuju lelaki yang dicintainya.

* * *

"Kau … tidak tampak seperti perempuan yang akan pergi ke festival." Suwa terkekeh. Takao ingin langsung berkata bahwa pada dasarnya ia tak akan pergi ke festival, namun ia memilih menarik napas panjang dan bertanya,"Kau masih mencintai Naho?"

Suwa tersentak atas kalimat interogatif yang _to the point_. Ia tahu Takako bukan orang yang bertele-tele, tapi … mereka akan pergi berdua dan Takako sama sekali tak menyapa. Suwa memutuskan untuk menjadikan gelengan sebagai jawaban. "Tidak."

"Bohong." Takako menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kautahu apa yang terjadi di dimensi masa depan, 'kan? Kau dan Naho menikah. Apakah kau rela—melepasnya begitu saja?"

Suwa memandangnya bingung. "Ah … Takako? Kenapa kau jadi membahas itu? Bukankah rencana kita hanya pergi ke festival bersama, hm?" Suwa tersenyum lagi. Takako tak mengalihkan tatapannya. "Dengar. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke festival bersamamu malam ini kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan berusaha melupakannya. Melihatnya sebagai teman biasa. Tidakkah itu cukup? Lagi pula tujuan kita semua adalah menyelamatkan Kakeru. Kakeru akan bahagia jika ada Naho di sisinya, bukan?"

 _Tidak. Aku bisa membaca kepalsuan itu. Tunggu—kenapa tekadku mengutarakan segalanya menguap begitu saja? Ia tetap laki-laki yang mencintai perempuan lain. Bolehkah aku mengutarakan perasaan dalam suasana seperti ini? Sementara masih ada Naho di hatinya?_

"Dan aku sadar, Chino Takako." Suara Suwa mengembalikan Takako pada realita. Takako mengangkat wajah, menyaksikan paras Suwa yang melembut, dan bibir Suwa bergerak perlahan,"Aku mencintaimu."

Napas Takako tertahan, kakinya mundur selangkah. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak salah dengar karena suara Suwa tenggelam dalam riuh orang-orang yang lewat. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak sedang berdelusi.

… _. Apa kata Suwa tadi?_

 _Cinta?_

"O-Omong kosong." Takako menggeleng. "Atas dasar apa kau berkata begitu?"

"Aku sudah menyadarinya." Suwa menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Aku sadar kalau pesan singkatmu tengah malam itu bukan dusta, yah … begitulah." Di dimensi ini, ini adalah pernyataan cinta pertama yang pernah dibuat Suwa. Meski di masa depan ia menyatakan cinta pada Takamiya Naho.

 _Tapi kau … jelas sekali masih menyukai Naho._ "Jangan bilang … aku hanya pelarianmu dari patah hati?" Lalu Takako tertawa dalam hati. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya detik ini? Kenapa tadi tekadnya menyatakan cinta begitu besar hingga tak sadar Suwa mungkin saja hanya butuh pelarian? Ia mundur beberapa langkah lagi. Memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku, memasang wajah tak peduli.

Suwa melangkah, mempersempit jarak antara ia dan Takako. "Tidak, Takako. Dengarkan aku. Aku—"

"Aku akan berangkat ke Jerman malam ini." Takako memotong dengan cepat, kakinya nyaris menyentuh aspal. "Lulus seleksi beasiswa. Aku ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal." _Dan menyatakan cinta, sebenarnya. Tapi lupakan saja._

"Hah? Jerman? Ke-kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal?!" Mata Suwa terbelalak mendengar skenario yang tak pernah tebersit dalam benaknya sekali pun. Takako tersenyum masam. "Sebenarnya jadwalnya memang mendadak … tapi, aku ingin tahu, apakah itu penting bagimu?"

"Tentu saja! Hei, Takako, jangan bercanda, aku kan—"

"Tapi kau selalu berbohong. Kau mencintai Naho. Kau mengorbankan apa pun demi kebahagiaannya, termasuk perasaanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau mendadak menyatakan cinta padaku? Tidakkah itu terdengar tidak masuk akal?"

Suwa terdiam. Kenapa sekarang Takako terasa begitu jauh? Seolah Suwa telah melepaskan apa yang seharusnya ia miliki sejak dulu, karena terlalu lama terpaku pada sesuatu yang tak takdir berikan untuknya. Lalu—Jerman—meski ada teknologi komunikasi, tidak mungkin mereka saling melepas dalam suasana suram seperti ini.

"Jadi, selamat tinggal, Suwa." Takako mengambil langkah mundur kembali. "Sampai jumpa la—"

"Takako, awas!"

* * *

Detik berikutnya, sebuah mobil meluncur tak terkendali.

Takako tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa tentang perasaannya malam itu.

* * *

 _Hei, Takako, apa menurutmu aku tidak sungguh-sungguh?  
_

 _Sekarang, kau di mana? Mengapa aku tak kunjung menemukanmu, sejauh apa pun aku berlari?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi ini pertama kalinya setelah setahun tanpa berjumpa.

Rumah sakit itu dipenuhi suasana pilu, atau setidaknya ia merasa begitu. Kakinya melangkah penuh keraguan— _hei, bagaimana bisa aku menemuinya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Setelah meninggalkannya, setelah menghilang dari sisinya?_

Lalu, langkahnya telah mencapai destinasi. Kamar yang selama setahun ini menjadi kediaman seseorang yang dituju.

Takako menyaksikan pria yang setahun lalu menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan mobil, mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri sejak saat itu.

"Hai, Suwa." Takako menelan ludah, nyaris meneteskan air mata. "Kau tentu tidak menduga kalau aku sepengecut ini, bukan? Tak berani menemuimu, terus berlari dari kenyataan. Padahal, harusnya aku yang ada di posisimu sekarang."

Takako menghela napas, mengingat ibu Suwa yang memeluknya dengan butiran bening di pipi, mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa dan Takako tetap bisa berangkat ke Jerman. Bahwa ia percaya jika putra semata wayangnya pasti akan bangun lagi. Takako berangkat dua hari setelah itu, dan tak pernah memiliki nyali sedikit pun untuk menjenguk Suwa.

Tapi di sini, Takako ada di sisi Suwa. Bertekad untuk menyampaikan afeksinya meski Suwa mungkin tak mendengar.

"Suwa, saat itu aku tak sempat bilang," suara Takako mengecil. Ada isak yang menggelantungi pita suara.

"Aku … mencintaimu, Suwa Hiroto."

* * *

 _Karena Suwa hanya bisa berlari—dalam mimpinya yang tak memiliki akhir, dalam kesadarannya yang tak kunjung menjemput realita—mengejar dan berpaling dari kenyataan. Tanpa mengetahui Takako kini ada di sampingnya. Suwa hanya bisa berlari._

 **end**

* * *

a/n:

kepada Yagitarou Arisa, maafkan aku yang bikin endingnya jadi begini yang mungkin melenceng dari ekspektasimu ;A;

btw iya ini alurnya cepet. banget. aku udah nggak tau cara mengakalinya huhuhu ;A;

maafkan takako-nya OOC. kurang stay cool (?) niatnya mau bikin suwa ditampar tapi PLS LAH YA /kenapa/

suwa-nya juga OOC sih. knp. /udahdiem/

pokoknya maafkan segala keanuan _—_ maksudnya kengacoan saya di fanfik ini ;A;

terima kasih buat yang sudah baca!

winkiesempress


End file.
